danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פפירוס איפוור
(הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) פפירוס איפוור או השיחה של איפוור עם אדון הכל הוא פפירוס מצרי עתיק . שמו הרשמי של הפפירוס הוא "ליידן מספר 344", כמספרו במוזיאון הארכאולוגי הלאומי שבליידן, הולנד תיארוך הפפירוס גופו, על פי ממצאי תיארוך פחמן-14, מתוארך לסוף המאה ה-13 לפני הספירה; אך ככל הנראה מדובר בהעתקה של פפירוס מוקדם יותר, ולכן לתיארוך זה חשיבות משנית. אין הסכמה לגבי זמן יצירתה של היצירה עצמה, אך מספר חוקרים קובעים אותו לסוף השושלת ה-12 ותקופת הביניים השנייה (סביבות 1850 לפנה"ס - 1600 לפנה"ס) ראו לדוגמה Van Seters J. "A date for the "Admonitions" in the second intermediate Period". The Journal of Egyptian Archaeology 1964;50:13-23.. התוכן הפפירוס מתאר תקופה קשה הבאה על מצרים. אין הסכמה מהו אופיו של הטקסט: האם מדובר כקינה בהשראת התוהו של תקופת הביניים השנייה, כמעשייה היסטורית המתארת את נפילת הממלכה הקדומה כמה מאות שנים לפני כן, בנבואה קדומה על העתיד לבוא, ואולי אף שילוב כלשהו של אלמנטים אלו. מצרים מתוארת בפפירוס במצב של אנרכיה וכאוס - אסונות טבע, הפיכת מעמדות, מרד העבדים באדוניהם, תקופה שבה הכול בוזזים, שודדים ורוצחים. העשירים נעשו עניים, העניים עשירים, ומלחמה, מגיפות, רעב ומוות נמצאים בכל מקום. הנשים הפכו לעקרות ואינן מסוגלות להרות. אנשים נקברים בנהר. המדבר מתפשט במצרים, יישובים נהרסים, פראים באים מבחוץ להתיישב במצרים, והמלך נלקח ביד עניים. סממן של ההתרסקות הוא הקינה על כך שמשרתים עוזבים את שירותם ונוהגים במרדנות. בשל כך ובשל הצהרות כגון "הנהר נעשה לדם", "אין למצוא פירות, גם לא ירק", "אבוי, בני הנסיכים הוטחו אל הקירות. אבוי בני הנסיכים הושלכו לרחובות", "בכל מקום נמצא קובר אחיו באדמה", "אנחות מלאו את הארץ, אנחות, קינה ומספד" היו שפירשו את המסמך כמתאר את מכות מצרים ויציאת מצרים המופיעות בתנ"ך, והוא מצוטט לרוב על ידי ארגונים דתיים שונים כהוכחה לתיאור התנ"כי George Konig. "Evidence for the exodus". Christian Internet Forum (accessed 8 Nov 2005).Mordechai Becher. "The Ten Plagues - Live From Egypt". Ohr Somayach (accessed 8 Nov 2005).. דוגמאות מתוך הפפירוס (בתרגום חופשי): * "אכן, עניים היו לבעלי הון, ואשר לא היה מסוגל לייצר לעצמו סנדלים, הוא כעת בעל עושר". * "אכן, מתים רבים קבורים בנהר; זרם הנהר הוא קבר ומקום החניטה נהיה כזרם". * "אכן, מבנים ציבוריים נפרצים ונבזזים; העבד הפך להיות מחזיק בעבדים". * "אכן, הנהר הוא דם, אך עדיין אנשים שותים ממנו. אנשים נרתעים מבני אדם וגוועים למים". *"כל החיות לבם בוכה" *"אמנם כן..נאכלו על ידי האש" *"אין למצוא פירות ולא ירק" *"הייתה צעקה גדולה במצרים..הנהמה נשמעה בכל הארץ מעורבת בקינות" פרשנויות על פי מרבית ההיסטוריונים, הפפירוס מתאר את נפילתה של ממלכת מצרים הקדומה מספר מאות קודם לכן, או לחלופין, נכתב על רקע השתלטותם של ההיקסוס על מצרים (בערך 1750 לפנה"ס). היו ששיערו בעבר כי הפפירוס מהווה מעין נבואה קדומה (כחלק מהרצון לראות את מצרים כערש הנבואה), אך גישה זו לא התקבלה. לאחרונה אף הועלתה השערה כי הפפירוס נכתב בתור מטאפורה ואגדה בלבד. בעקבות התיאורים על מרד עבדים באדוניהם, ומספר ביטויים כגון "הנהר הוא דם", יש הטוענים כי המסמך מתאר את עשר המכות ויציאת מצרים. לעתים מוצג המסמך כראיה אפשרית לאמיתות הכתוב בתנ"ך. אחד הבולטים מן הדוגלים בטענה זו הוא עמנואל וליקובסקי, שביקש לבצע הזזה של כ-540 שנים, של התיארוך של מצרים העתיקה לזמננו על פי ההבנה הבסיסית כי המתואר בפפירוס הוא המתואר במכות מצרים (טבלה להמחשת השיחזור). טענה זו מצוטטת לרוב גם על ידי ארגונים דתיים. הקבלה זו בין הפפירוס לבין יציאת מצרים, בדרך כלל נדחית על ידי מרבית חוקרי מצרים העתיקה, כאשר גם אלו המתייחסים ליציאת מצרים בתור מאורע אמיתי, מתארכים אותו, על פי מאפייניו הלשוניים, לתקופה המוקדמת ליציאה. דייוויד רוהל הציע לאחרונה כרונולוגיה מתוקנת, שמתארכת את יציאת מצריים לתקופת המעבר השנייה, ולפיכך מתאפשר לאיפוור להתייחס למאורע, אך הכרונולוגיה של רוהל נדחית על הסף על ידי רוב הרשויות הארכאולוגיות ראה לדוגמה Kitchen, Kenneth Anderson. 1996. The Third Intermediate Period in Egypt (1100–650 BC). 3rd ed. Warminster: Aris & Phillips Limited.. יותר מכך, גם הקישור של איפוור עם יציאת מצרים נדחה בכללותו על ידי אגיפטולוגים רבים, שאם בכלל מפרשים את יציאת מצרים כאירוע היסטורי, משייכים אותו לתקופה מאוחרת יותר, תקופת שלטונו של רעמסס השני (ראו: יציאת מצרים בביקורת המקרא). יש שפירשו את ההתיחסויות של היצירה לאסונות בצורה שונה, כמתייחסים להתפרצות של הר הגעש סנטוריני, אשר לפי וולקנולוגים התרחשה בסביבות 1600 לפנה"ס. עם זאת, ההתייחסויות ליציאת מצרים ולסנטוריני מניחות שהיצירה מתעדת מאורע היסטורי, עובדה הנתונה לוויכוח בקרב אגיפטולוגים ראו לדוגמה Luria, Salomo 1929. ‘Die Ersten werden die Letzten sein (zur “sozialen Revolution” im Altertum)’. Klio 22, 405–31. See also Lichtheim, Miriam 1973. Ancient Egyptian literature. A book of readings I. The Old and Middle Kingdoms, 150. Berkeley: University of California Press. More recently, see Morenz, Ludwig 2003. ‘Literature as a construction of the past in the Middle Kingdom’, in Tait, John 2003 (ed.), ‘Never had the like occurred’. Egypt’s view of its past, 101–17. Encounters with Ancient Egypt; London: UCL Press.. לאחרונה קיבלה היצירה פרשנות כיצירה בלתי היסטורית ביסודה, העוסקת בנושא העל-זמני של "סדר אל מול תוהו". על פי צורת קריאה זו, התיאורים של נהרות דם ומרידות עבדים באיפוור יכולים להוות תיאור כללי של קינה על כך ש"העולם התהפך" ולא דיווח על אירוע היסטורי מסוים. הפסקאות האחרונות של היצירה מכילות דיאלוג בין הדמויות שמזוהות רק בתור "איפוור" ו"הוד מלכותו אדון הכל" (ביטוי שיכול לשמש כהתייחסות לאל השמש או למלך). למרות שחלקים אלו ביצירה נפגעו קשות, נראה שהם עוסקים בגורמים לרוע ולתוהו בעולם ובאיזון שבין האנשים לאחריות האלוהית עליהם. השיחה מהווה את אחת הבחינות העתיקות ביותר בעולם הספרות של שאלת התיאודיציה. קישורים חיצוניים *תרגום הפפירוס לעברית , אתר עמותת "חופש" * תרגום של הפפירוס * תרגום נוסף * הקבלות בין ספר שמות לפפירוס איפואר באתר "התנ"ך והכרונולוגיה של העולם העתיק", שיטתו של ד"ר עמנואל וליקובסקי. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מכות מצרים